


#афобазол_и_найз

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: У меня болела спина, и я написала драббл. Фуджи сказала, что так можно делать.





	#афобазол_и_найз

— А ведь такой молодой еще! И спортом, небось, занимаешься, айдол ведь, танцы-шманцы там всякие. Чего бы вам, молодым, болеть-то? — вещал дедушка-врач, колдовавший над джиненовой спиной. — Не положено.

Дедушка кряхтел, спина кряхтела, Джинен стойко сжимал челюсть, чтобы не выть в голос, и не сводил глаз с устроившегося прямо на полу перед ним Югема, чтобы не расслабляться ни в коем случае и не распустить соплей, как бы больно ни было. Позора потом не оберешься.

Спину свело несколько дней назад, где-то глубоко под лопаткой. Первый день не обращали внимания, думали, ну мало ли — пройдет. Отпустили с репетиции даже, все равно он еле двигался. На второй день менеджер вызвал врача с волшебным укольчиком. Уколов Джинен побаивался, памятуя увещевания матери и сестер о своем бесценном здоровье, поэтому следующим в веренице гостей их общаги стал китайский дедушка-мануальщик. 

— Как поживает наш пациент? — громогласно спросил подошедший откуда-то со спины (ха) Джебом. И уже более спокойным тоном: — К воскресенью поправится? 

— Пациенту нужен строгий покой несколько дней, — назидательно сообщил доктор, для которого слово “камбэк” явно ничего не значило.

На лбу Джебома хмурыми морщинами появились строчки их расписания до конца недели.

Югем проворно схватил Джинена за свисающую с кровати руку (как будто так и сидели) и затараторил в ответ на слова Джебома, глядя поверх джиненовой головы:

— Хен в завещании оставил мне свою черную куртку и синие ботинки, такие лаковые, со шнурками. Ничего, что у меня размер больше, я продам их на ибее и обеспечу себе безбедную старость! Хороший хен, добрый хен! 

Джинен стиснул зубы покрепче и нашел в себе последний резерв сил, вырвал ладонь из потной югемовой хватки и попытался стукнуть его по лбу. Шевелить левой рукой было так больно, что жест вышел неуклюжим и Югем легко увернулся от удара, и все, чего Джинен добился, — это недовольное цыканье врача. Югем захватил его ладонь обратно в плен и положил себе на голову, поглаживая и приговаривая свое “хороший хен, добрый хен”, глядя прямо в глаза. Отвлекал так, значит. Жалел.

В таком положении их лица находились близко-близко, так что под всей этой напускной бравадой и дурашливостью Джинен без проблем читал беспокойство в его взгляде и таял, пока боль острыми ножичками резала уже где-то в позвоночник.

Вызывать сочувствие не хотелось, нерационально хотелось беситься, обижаться и выть. Он все-таки отобрал у Югема свою руку и отвернулся лицом к стенке и шумно выдохнул. Как же больно.

Югем пришел к нему вечером, растер мазью, как велел доктор, помог просунуть руки в кофту потеплее. Джинен старательно поджимал губы, чтобы не наговорить глупых гадостей, хотя по лицу, наверное, все и так читалось. Что же делать, если сейчас он такой фарфоровый, что его одевают, как маленького? Казалось бы — наслаждайся не хочу, а выходило только злиться и шипеть, как кошка, и перебирать в голове комментарии, один обиднее другого.

Мысленно Джинен поклялся, что следующим их синглом будет грустная баллада и они непременно будут сидеть на стульях, и он даже покачивания из стороны в сторону запретит.

От мстительных мыслей отвлек тот же Югем, сграбаставший его в охапку и утянувший на кровать. Заботливо подложил подушку под голову, а затем пристроился сзади, ловко укрывая их обоих одним одеялом и придавливая своим весом. 

— Буду держать тебя так всю ночь, — уже сонно пробормотал Югем и нежно уткнулся холодным кончиком носа в кожу между лопатками, где болело. Пояснил свой гениальный план: — Так ты не сможешь ворочатся, хен.

Джинен еще успел злобно подумать, мол, что за дела, он не доверял всякой быстро засыпающей молодежи хранить свой ночной покой, наверняка ведь задавит, каланча, как моментально провалился в сон вслед за ним. Ему приснилось, что спина его не болела, а Югем отлежал себе руку.


End file.
